


Everything I have to give.

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Secret Crush, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri Loves his job. He has great colleagues, a wonderful work spot, a fantastic team leader.In short Yuuri works under Victor in a team that arranges high profile parties in the entertainment industry.They are the best in what they do. No matter how crazy the demand. He once had to hunt down a glass replica of Big bird.So when a client demands that any Omega at their next venue is in a stable relationship he sees no issue. That is till Victor calls him over into his office.He knows he looks like an omega but Yuuri is all alpha, except Victor isn't... and he needs Yuuri to play along.





	Everything I have to give.

**Author's Note:**

> Another mix it up challenge.
> 
> Thank you [ uaevuon ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaevuon) for filling out the form and letting me write a story for you. 
> 
> You want your own?  
> Go to this [ Form ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1w87w5oFSjJwE3qNk5wKhaCPoBlIkmxPt_0JBybSbIN8) and fill it out. :}

Yuuri looks up when Yura slaps a file on his desk. As cranky as the young man was he had, till now, always behaved to his best ability when he was in the office. The scowl on his face though told Yuuri he might not like what he was about to say. 

"Victor wants to see you in his office. It's about the GrenVille party." Yura turns around and walks straight to the Otabek's desk before Yuuri can even acknowledge that he got the message.

Then again it's so quiet at the normal buzzing office he doubt anybody here didn't hear it. 

He quickly takes his tablet, hoping he has his latest spreadsheets on it, and speeds off to the office. All the long he hopes it's indeed going to be about the numbers. The GrenVille party is one of the biggest parties of the year, if they pull it off they could soon find themselves with even bigger clients. 

So yes, he hopes it's about the numbers, because Yuuri has those done to point. Every unforeseen possibility is planned in, he even has a whole contingency plan in case the location of the venue burns down on the day of the event itself, there is nothing Victor could ask of him that would surprise him.

"You want me to do what???" 

The tablet lies, completely ignored, on the desk Victor's seated on. Victor who is holding his hands in a near death grip, Yuuri wonders if the man is scared he'll run away or maybe hit him. Yuuri's just standing there staring at him. 

"As I asked I need you to be my boyfriend for the event." Victor sighs, flicking his head so that his bang moves away from his left eye, using both of his blue eyes to pin Yuuri down. Down as Yuuri finally realized he jumped up out of the comfortable chair he had sat down in after coming in. He slowly sits down again. 

"You've heard their demand. All omega's we have in our team have to be in a committed relationship or they won't allow them on the venue." 

Yuuri nods, yes he had heard that demand. He even had made a snort when he had heard it that anyone but Yura and Phichit had thought came from Yura. He understands that some places are still a bit old fashioned, but to actually demand no single omega to be present is quite an insult. If they weren't such a big name Yuuri would have made a plea for them to refuse the commission. 

"But we are good, Phichit and Seung-Gil are committed, as are Chris and Masumi. Georgi isn't here due to another project, and I know a lot of people think so but I am not an omega so..."

"I am." 

The silence that falls between them makes Yuuri blink a few times. He must have heard it incorrectly, there is no way his boss just said he is an omega. Victor is the epitome of the prime alpha advertisement companies like to display to sell their wares. Yuuri's eyes go down Victor's slim form, from his strong shoulders to the slender hips back to the bluest eyes there are. 

"Normally I would simply ignore a demand like that, except..." Victors hands finally let go of Yuuri's and tangle themselves in his hair. "You know about suppressant meds and how you can only use them for up to three years?" Yuuri nods slowly. "Well remember that so called trip to Russia I took while we worked on the Pantheon case?" 

Yuuri remembered it as he had been worried mad for Victor's safety when some plane had gotten caught in a storm. He had calculated that it had to have been Victor's plane as it matched with what he had said his travel time should be, except he later told Yuuri that he had taken a flight earlier and stayed in for a day. His mind is working over time and then he knows it. 

"The GrenVille party is just before?" Not trusting his voice not to break over the words Yuuri quietly whispers them. Victor shakes his head. 

"I'll be off my meds about a day before, which means I will be starting to show signs on the day itself. There is no way in hiding this. Normally I would ask Georgi to step in but with the Danvers Wedding the very same day there is no way I can do that to him or the bride." He bites his lip looking at Yuuri pleadingly. "So instead I will need a boyfriend. So please Yuuri, tell me you will act like my boyfriend." 

Yuuri's head is racing, he likes Victor and he would love being his boyfriend, except he's not asking Yuuri to really be his boyfriend just his pretend boyfriend. 

"But why are you asking this now already? You could have asked it just before the event?" 

Victor just shakes his head and smiles. "Nope, my system will need to accept you as my partner. And that will take time. See Yuuri we aren't just tricking them we need to trick my own body as well. It needs to believe that I am spoken for or it will simply send out the message that I am available." His hands wrap around Yuuri's again, fingers pressed against the pressure point just tight enough for Yuuri to know Victor can feel his heartbeat. 

"I know I'm asking a lot, but we need this event to go off without a hitch. If we succeed we can get some big names to notice us and we can ignore request from exclusionists in the future." It seems Victor was opposed to the GrenVille view of the world as much as he is and that makes him nod. If doing this means they will never have to work with these people again he will do everything in his ability that he can to make it a success.

"I'll do it, just tell me what you need of me." 

"Scent me, touch me, make me believe I'm spoken for. In short do anything and everything you would do in a real relationship." Victor seems a bit hesitant. "I'll let you decide just how far you want us to go, but it has to be believable." 

Yuuri nods. Right that makes sense, he's not to knowledgeable on Omega. Chris is more Victor's friend than his and although Phichit and Seung-Gil have been dating he has had very little to do with the stoic man outside of work. 

He stands up slowly contemplating his next move. Maybe he should start simple and ask Victor out for lunch. Instead his mind, that has liked Victor since the very first day he stepped over the companies threshold, seemed to have made a plan of his own. He has his arms wrapped around Victor, pushing his head in the nook of his neck and his fingers in those soft ashen locks, before he even registers what he does. 

Victor stiffens for a moment before he relaxes in the hold, wrapping his arms around Yuuri in return. When he takes in a deep contented breath his system is bombarded with Yuuri's scent and pheromones sending a shiver down his spine. 

Yuuri's fingers softly cart through Victor's hair, making certain the scent gland on his wrist rubs the one on the back of Victor's neck every time it passes, his other hand and wrist rub small circles over the man's shirt. Slowly Yuuri is putting a small layer of his own scent over Victor, not a strong one but enough for anyone to smell him on him if they come too close. 

Neither even notice Phichit knocking on the door and opening it to show Victor his plans for the camera positions and approved paparazzi, nor do they notice him flipping out his phone and taking photographic evidence of their little liaison. By the time Yuuri remembers himself and quickly takes a few steps away from Victor that photo has already found its way to every person on their team. 

Yuuri stumbles out an apology and turns to the door, not wanting to see the look on Victor's face when he finally looks up. Sure he had said that Yuuri should scent him to the part that he smelled claimed, but he had meant at the party not in his office. He had planned to take it slow... he should still take it slow.

With the door already opened he looks over his shoulder at Victor. "We should have lunch, talk about dates." he turns to hide the blush that spreads on his face, missing the one on Victor's, getting caught when he sees pretty much everyone look at him. 

Yura's scowl has managed to increase in such severity he fears it is permanently marked on the boy's face, Beka simply looks like he always does. Seung-Gil appears to be ignoring him more pointedly then ever, but the grin on Phichit's face and the wink Chris sends him before Masumi practically elbows him into his desk make Yuuri let out a squeak and bolt for the toilet. 

He knew it was a bad idea the moment he heard the door open and get closed with a very definite bump, as if something was placed in front of it. There is only one option and he is certain about what it is the moment he sees Phichit's white sneakers appear under the door. Most likely he has 'borrowed' a chair from the small table in the kitchen and jammed it under the handle of the door...again.

"So Yuuri...That thing I walked into when I wanted to show Victor the plans I made." Phichit drops a small pause. "Care to elaborate." 

Yuuri stares blankly at the door. That was the one thing he had not thought about. Was he allowed to tell Phichit the truth or did he have to pretend to his best friend as well. In the end Phichit makes the decision for him. 

"You and Victor. We've been speculating about when it was to happen for over a year now. I could have sworn I would have known it sooner. So why the sudden reveal, I figured if you guys were going for secrecy that scenting display in an unlocked office was not the best choice." 

"The GrenVille party, Victor's not a beta or an alpha, he's omega and he needs to have his break from meds right at the time of the party. So normally he would just not tell his dynamic but it will be on practically full display at the time of the party and he as the face of the company will need to be present." 

The word vomit just drops, Yuuri able to close his mouth shut just before he says anything he's not certain he can disclose. After all that Victor is an omega will be clear to anyone soon enough.

He hears Phichit take in a sharp breath. "Oh. So yeah. When Seung-Gil had to take his break he asked me to start scenting him almost two months in advance. The meds really make their hormones a lot more desperate once they are released from them. So I guess we will be seeing more of this then." 

Yuuri open the stall door to look at his friend. "So not angry?" 

"I could never be angry at you for something like this. I know how you can get in your own head sometimes." Phichit puts his arm around Yuuri's shoulders. "I do have to warn you though. It could influence you as well. Don't forget how cranky I was and I have omega family members, it's just different when it is somebody you care about." 

They leave the toilet and Phichit returns the chair before they head back to their desks. On Yuuri's desk they find his tablet, which he remembers he had just forgotten in Victor's office, with a small note on it with the time and place for a lunch reservation. 

After reading the note he just blinks. That place is like a full thirty minutes drive. How. 

A pat on his ass tells him Chris joined their little circle. 

"So my ami, you and Victor. I would say something charming if I had not been waiting for this for too long. We all saw it coming, I just didn't know it already..." 

"Chris" Yura's voice cuts in like a knife on butter. "Finish that sentence and I swear I'll make Beka play a set on your wedding filled with horrible music. They are dating, we all knew it was about to happen. You're just pissed we all lost the betting pool." 

"As much as I would love to tease you some more, we all know how much sway our house kitten has on our resident DJ. And I did lose the pool, my bet was for you guys to become a couple after this event." Chris shrugs it off and just leaves it at that.

Yuuri turns to Phichit, after all if there is a betting pool, there could only be one culprit responsible for it. "A betting pool. Should I ask what's going to happen with the money in it?" Phichit grins.

"Well as none of us won it the money is rightfully yours. I'll transfer it at once to your account. 

That afternoon for lunch, and early dinner as they don't leave the restaurant till well past five, Yuuri tells Victor about the betting pool and the fact nearly everyone in the company had dropped in money, even some of their regular clients and some businesses they did business with. Victor convinced Yuuri not to feel bad about accepting the transfer. 

The next month Yuuri's life is like a mad storm, between new assignments, parties that are held, and the preparations for the GrenVille party he and Victor spend nearly every waking moment together. Quite literally when after one night that Victor asked Yuuri over for homemade dinner and a movie they simply dozed off under a blanket on the couch and did not wake till five in the morning, and only because Georgi made a frantic call about not having the right earring for his bride. 

In the days leading up to the event most of the team either sleeps in the office or takes naps on site, so there's not much of an issue they'll be able to do anything improper. Even if Yuuri has never been this antsy before an event for as long as he's been doing his job. He doesn't even need to be on the location as he is all for the numbers and those spreadsheets are on Victor's tablet as well. They just always come with everyone in the team they have to take care of everything. 

So this fine spring morning Yuuri stands in sturdy boots, a corduroy pants, a thick button down and an old sweater he wore when he was still in college and wore oversized clothes in hope they hid the extra pounds he hated, blowing heat into his hands between the placements of some extra tables. Because off course the hosts informed them they actually had invited some extra guests in the last moment that simply could not be left out. 

If Yuuri had not calculated such a thing in the first time some host had done this, he had had a panic attack so bad he had simply blanked out the rest of the event, now all he needed to do was make a few calls and all was set up in an hour. He put down the last chair when he saw one of the hosts sons approach Victor in a way he did not like. The girl they hired to help set up the tables took a quick step back when Yuuri let out a small growl.

Victor was talking things over with Chris through his ear piece when he felt an arm get wrapped around his waist. He didn't even need to use his nose to know it was not Yuuri. He wanted to push whoever it was off of him when he felt a nose get pressed to the gland in his neck. Before he could do such a thing though he finds the man already being pulled off. 

Yuuri steps in front of him, holding the man's wrist tightly in his grip, a look on his face that leaves no doubt about him not liking the man's actions. Then his facial expression softens, and he lets go. Victor wonders if it's smart what he does when he simply turns around and wraps his arms around Victor. Nestling his face in Yuuri's neck he misses that Yuuri turns them so he can pin the other man down with a stare. 

No word is spoken but everyone who sees it knows that that look means only one thing. "Mine" 

Once the other man walks away Yuuri tries to allow some distance between them, stopping when Victor let's out a soft plead. 

"Please Yuuri. Just a little longer. I've been running around so much I've already sweated off your scent. I just..." Victor sighs, taking in a deep breath. 

They stand like that for a moment before voices over their earpieces let them know they are needed elsewhere. Victor looks a lot less sturdy, his scent a bit cloggy in the air. Yuuri feels his desire and sees Victor's want on his face about them scenting a bit longer.

"Yuuri," Victor hesitates "could I borrow your sweater for the rest of the event. You've sweated so much it smells so very strongly like you." 

Yuuri's pulled the sweater off and pulled it on Victor so fast Victor doesn't even have time to do the arms properly at first. A second call from Chris for Victor and a demand from Phichit for Yuuri leaves them with no more time to do anything. Both simply run off to where they are needed.

Once all the guests are in and Victor, quickly changed for the moment in a bespoke tux, had stood for the photos, they leave the event in the trusted hands of Chris and Masumi. Phichit drives them all back in the small car he owns as the van will be used to put all the stuff back in once the event is over. 

Victor, back in Yuuri's sweater which he simply pulled over the tux, snuggles into Yuuri on the back seat. He's tired and he knows he will be of no use tomorrow. He looks at Phichit through the rear view window.

"I'm sorry I can't help. I told the doc I just needed an extra week but they absolutely refused." Yuuri pats his hair softly. Phichit just smiles.

"No prob, we can do it without you guys easily. Don't forget Georgi's wedding was an afternoon event. They'll be done cleaning up right about now and will help us tomorrow so we might even be overstaffed. You and Yuuri can take the day off and the day after and just enjoy yourselves." 

Yuuri looks at Phichit in shock. He couldn't honestly mean. When he looks at Victor the other one is avoiding his eyes and blushing a delightful pink. Yuuri once again let his body do the decision making. His fingers push Victor's chin up, making their eyes meet. Once they do he leans forward and softly caresses Victor's lips with his own.

"If you want me there I am not going to say no. You said it was my decision how far we would go and I'm telling you I'll take everything you are willing to offer." 

His breath gets stolen from Victor wrapping his arms around him and deepening the kiss. "Everything Yuuri." Victor's smile is enormous once he puts some distance between them. "You can have my everything." 

Both simply forget the others in the car and spend the rest of the ride making out like a bunch of teenagers fresh on hormones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> If you liked please consider making a comment, they are one of the most important ways to show a writer you liked their work. :}


End file.
